1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to stationary supplies and more specifically it relates to a combined envelope and greeting card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous stationary supplies have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include separate envelopes and greeting cards which will be combined together when the greeting cards have to be mailed from one party to another. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.